L'tuk Race
The L'tuk are an ancient race of Insect-like Humanoids that hail from a system on the periphery of the Delta and Gamma quadrants in the sectors 7 and 9 in their respective quadrants. The System Known as Ika K'tar is a rare system in that it contains an O4 Class star and supports life. Homeworld The Homeworld of the L'tuk is a massively dry barren world with only 15% water content and No ice caps. In it's early days the L'tuk homeworld was continually bombarded by meteorites and as such the planet is dotted with continual arrays of crater lakes all over the main area of land. These small intermittent oasis's formed the basis for life on this hostile world. The planets O-zone layer is so thin that an inordinate amount of radiation reaches the surface, making living on the planet impossible for races without due protection (All other races present on the planet wear suits when outdoors). The L'tuk and most of the life on the planet evolved to absorb energy from radiation with their natural chitinous armour. They exploited this fact greatly in ensuring their development in the Early Years. Anatomy All All L'tuk have a general humanoid figure, with large chitinous upper body armor a head plate and 8 eyes. Their 8 eyes can see in UV, Infra red, and Visible light, Meaning they are impeccable hunters and can build up detailed views of their prey. Depth perception is a particularly useful skill that comes with having so many eyes. Despite having hyperdermic forward fangs they have long since evolved past the use of these. They are though to have been for releasing acids to break down food. All L'tuk have a neural network they can access between eachother when touching, and in proximity that allows the passage of thoughts and information. In younger L'tuk this is highly sensitive and so they are never taken aboard ships or missions. Protecting the young is a primary goal to any L'tuk. Male The L'tuk males generally are around 5'"6 to 6'6" and quite stocky. They lack agility and maneuverability but they are incredibly strong. Their incredible strength but Lack of speed meant on their home planet they came to be able to face off against Large chitinous armoured Creatures. These creatures formed the basis of spaceflight materials in early years. Males Generally have a larger diameter and thicker armor, this is because of their traditional roles as soldiers and hunters. Their legs are short and they are unable to run very fast or far but can leap in incredible bounds. Female Female L'tuk, Known as Matron's are often smaller than Male, however they are significantly more agile and have much better mobility. This ability has helped them in protecting nests which was the traditional role of the Matron. They are Generally around 5'4 to 6'1 and not as stocky as the males. Matriarch L'tuk Matriarch's are given birth 1 in 500 Eggs. the eggs are most likely to survive out of all to ensure the survival of the matriarch phenotype. Matriarch's are often 6'6" to 7'8" and Much larger than the males. They do not fight often however they are fearsom when they do. They are the leaders of the L'tuk social structure and generally thought of as smarter than the average L'tuk. Only Matriarch's and Imayu can fly standard L'tuk Vessels. History The modern Anatomy of the L'tuk Dates back 120 Million years. Pre-Industrial K'tar was a series of Tribal nations that revolved around the ownership of crater lakes for subsistance. They hunted creatures like large cattle like bugs for survival and formed Matriarchies which owned swaves of lands. Primary form of transports were Lizard like animals known as I'mi. Industrial K'tar came about with the development of Metal Manufacturing, and Processing of natural materials like Bio-armor found on K'tar. Sharpened pincers were produced by the thousand from farmed animals and the Industrial K'tar was rife with war and destruction. ... ... By the End of the Atomic age K'tar was mostly Green in energy, No longer Siphoning Bio-armor for Energy by burning what bio matter could be hollowed out. The Solar panels that covered the planet would form the preliminary theory of the Coronal Absorption plates that would follow in the Next Million Years. 110 Million Years down the Line and The Ika K'tar System Began to Swell. The Matriarch's Set about creating the second Nest world in the System Ika K'ai, which would later come to be destroyed in a disaster some 10 Million Years later in the Human Year ____BC